Ahí donde estés
by Luna Carya
Summary: Un año después del final de la última batalla aún hay asuntos pendientes. Ése llamado siempre había recibido respuesta, y ahora podría ser la última vez. En realidad, ¿qué es el tener un lugar al cual regresar? 3x4 [COMPLETO 4 de 4]
1. Capítulo 1

**Ahí donde estés**

**Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Escrito:** Julio de 2005  
**Revisado:** Septiembre de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai, Sotsu Agency y Sunrise. Si Gundam Wing me perteneciera, no tendría necesidad de estar escribiendo esto, y de hacerlo ganaría algún dinero.  
**Tiempo:** Después de Endless Waltz.  
**Parejas:** Trowa+Quatre  
**Clasificación:** Heavy angst, drama  
**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai  
**N/A:** Mucho angst para estos dos chicos. Sólo se mencionan a los demás personajes, así que acerca de otras parejas, no hay material en este fanfic. Como ya he puesto en el Profile, a partir de ahora, las historias que vean que comienzo a subir, YA ESTÁN terminadas, escritas, y en proceso de revisión.  
- ... - lo que se dice  
" ... " lo que se piensa

**

* * *

Capítulo 1.**

Es el año 198 D.C., a mitad de la primavera.La guerra es aún un vivo recuerdo en las mentes de las personas, de los sobrevivientes y las familias rotas por el mayor absurdo de la humanidad.  
La paz entre la Tierra y las Colonias se mantiene, frágil y sin embargo, prometedoramente estable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Cuánto, desde la última vez que nos vimos?  
Quatre se hallaba sentado ante una computadora en su oficina dentro de su mansión en la Tierra.  
Había escogido ése preciso lugar, un oasis en medio del desierto, para establecer su centro de trabajo, más que por su estratégica situación, de lo que realmente carecía en todo sentido, por los recuerdos que solía escuchar en cierta habitación.

-Más de un año... exactamente, sería un año, 4 meses y 22 días.  
Dándose cuenta de que una vez que sus pensamientos hubieran flotado en ésa dirección no podría recuperar su ritmo de trabajo, decidió hacer su habitual recorrido de descanso, a pesar de que fuera demasiado temprano para ello.  
Pero no lo podía evitar, y lo que era todavía peor, es que cada vez sucedía más frecuentemente, más temprano y por más tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Y justo ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que sucedió...  
O de lo que no sucedió. Siempre había deseado conocer a todos los que trabajaban con él, conocer a sus compañeros en el lugar donde fuera. Pero de alguna forma, con aquél chico había sido diferente, casi una urgencia, algo que sentía que le apretaba el corazón con un hilo fino.  
Apenas si había pasado algo de tiempo con él, y la conversación que tuvieron fue, por decirlo con sutileza, inexistente.  
¿Tal vez era el misterio que lo rodeaba lo que lo atraía tanto¿El halo de oscuridad que emitía?  
Porque estaba seguro de que culpabilidad ya no era. Eso había quedado atrás.

Y siguió recordando.  
"¿Pero por qué? Si yo realmente amo a Trowa"  
Lo había dicho. En la soledad de su Mobile Suit, después de haber destruido a las tropas de Tauros que atentaban contra la colonia donde estaba viviendo aquella persona, en la soledad del campo de batalla, al fin puso en palabras lo que no pudo momentos antes, cuando sus motivos para haber buscado a Trowa habían sido cuestionados por la autodenominada hermana de éste.  
Y entonces, detrás suyo, había aparecido. De alguna forma, había encontrado en su interior el valor o la confianza para creerle y seguirlo.

"Trowa"  
El sentimiento que lo atacó en esos momentos había sido indescriptible, mayor que la esperanza que sintió cuando Duo le había dicho la ubicación del circo, mayor que el alivio que sintió cuando vio al responsable de la salvación de su alma, vivo y frente a él. Ese sentimiento que provocó que aquél hilo se cerrara más alrededor de su corazón.

Quatre caminó fuera de su despacho, hacia los jardines de la planta baja. El sol estaba casi en su cenit y salió, dejándolo que tocara su piel, irremediablemente pálida. Se paró en medio del jardín, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con lo cual los rayos daban directamente sobre su rostro. Abrió los brazos y respiró profundamente. Sintió deseos de girar, y dudando, lo hizo, de tal suerte, que al detenerse y recuperar una posición normal, se encontró viendo el cuarto de música, ahí donde la memoria se escuchaba.

"Trowa fue quien me enseñó eso, por eso es que lo amo"  
Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Peacemillion, antes y después de que Trowa recuperara la memoria, no tuvieron el tiempo para hablar. O tal vez ninguno de los dos quiso hacerlo.  
Quatre estaba en la frontera entre la gratitud hacia el Sistema Zero, y los restos del resentimiento por su propio episodio y sus actos. Después de todo, fue por este programa que terminó de darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Trowa, pero a qué precio...  
No le quedaban dudas de que su compañero guardaba sentimientos importantes hacia él, pero no podía decir si eran correspondientes a los suyos. De alguna forma, Trowa siempre había podido mantenerse distante durante los pocos ratos que tenían solos, y dada su natural tendencia al silencio... no había mucho qué decir.  
Sentimientos... Quatre sabía que Trowa era diferente, después de todo, fue en su ayuda siempre que lo necesitó, o como le gustaba pensar, iba a él respondiendo sus llamados.  
Sabía que era una tontería pensar que algo así era posible, pero la calidez que encendía en su pecho era suficiente para retar a la razón.

"Baja tus manos ¿quieres? Recuerda que fui yo quien se rindió"  
Ahora, en medio del salón de música, cayó en la cuenta del sentido y la profundidad de aquellas primeras palabras.  
No sabía siquiera si podía existir o si era posible, pero ese acontecimiento, y lo que sucedió después, la perfección del dueto, y todo lo demás... si había algo llamado destino, si era verdadero el hilo atado a los meñiques (1) tanto como lo era el que ataba su corazón, entonces todo parecía apuntar hacia Trowa.

"Trowa¿no recuerdas quién soy?"No, lo había olvidado. Tal como ahora, lo había olvidado.  
Había sido su culpa, su irreparable error.  
Entonces, y también ahora, y de cualquier manera, Trowa no lo recordaba.  
La diferencia es que entonces había sido por factores ajenos a él, en verdad había tenido amnesia, pero también había tenido la voluntad para querer saber más y arriesgarse. Pero ahora... después de tanto que habían pasado juntos, después de tantos sacrificios que compartieron, la situación era la misma, no sabía qué era de Trowa.

-¿Por qué Trowa? Ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni un correo. Es casi como si hubieras muerto de nuevo.  
Se horrorizó por ese pensamiento, y se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Pero ésa era la palabra clave, 'casi'.  
En verdad estaba un tanto resentido con Trowa por no mantenerse en contacto. Todos los demás se dejaban ver de vez en cuando. Quatre sabía que Wufei había tomado el puesto en los Preventivos con Sally, que Noin y Zechs estaban trabajando en el proyecto Formación Terra, Duo había regresado con Hilde a L2 por un tiempo antes de unirse a los Preventivos hacía unos seis meses, incluso sabía de Heero, quien después de haber desaparecido por un tiempo, se incorporó al grupo de guardaespaldas encargados de la seguridad de Relena. Hasta había recibido noticias de Dorothy, que había decidido seguir estudiando, inclinándose hacia Historia, con lo cual, según ella, seguiría en contacto con su tema favorito. Relena no era alguien que pasara desapercibida, y por los medios, se sabía que estaba a punto de casarse. No era la primera vez, ya antes se había rumorado acerca de un compromiso con el mismo Heero, pero ella lo había desmentido. En privado, Quatre se enteró directamente de Relena, que si hubo un tiempo en que estuvo enamorada de Heero, se dio cuenta de que no era una relación que realmente deseara, ya que si en su momento lo tomó como amor, había llegado a la conclusión de que fue debido a la sensación de responsabilidad y seguridad que emitía Heero, incluso también pudo haber sido la búsqueda de novedad lo que la inclinó hacia él. Relena reconocía la fortaleza y determinación de Heero, y ahora sabía que s lo había seguido fue para aprender de él, ya que en la situación en la que se encontraba cuando se conocieron fue la más adecuada para hacerla verlo como a un pilar al cual aferrarse en medio de la confusión de la guerra. Ella le había dicho, en resumidas cuentas, que había sido un enamoramiento propio de la edad.

-¿Y qué si conmigo es lo mismo¿Y si ha sido lo mismo con Trowa?  
Si Quatre sólo había sentido atracción por Trowa, algo que hubiera sido sólo de momento, o que al madurar se probara falso...  
No podía evitar pensar en algo así, y ahora, más que un hilo, parecía que lo que encogía su corazón era un bloque de hielo.  
-¿Me has olvidado de nuevo, Trowa?  
Caminando en lentamente, había llegado a la pared de la vitrina, de la cual sacó aquella flauta y su violín. Pasó sus manos sobre la madera tallada, acarició las cuerdas y tentativamente, lo colocó bajo su mejilla. Tomó el arco, y procedió a afinar el instrumento. Le costaba trabajo creer que con algo tan sensible como le violín, que se destemplaba con el frío o con el calor, que con un poco de humedad pierde el timbre, se hubiera podido crear aquello indeleble en su alma.  
Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y con las cuerdas tensas una vez más, recorrió las notas solitarias que alguna vez habían sido pareja con las de una flauta.

-Entonces, yo te olvidaré también.  
Rompió la melodía anterior, aún llena de la tibieza de los primeros encuentros y del despertar de emociones tiernas, la quebró con ésas palabras tristes y abandonadas, pero aún duras y filosas.  
Ahora revivió la canción de su arrepentimiento, no menos hermosa, que alguna vez había tocado en piano, nostálgica, le producía un nudo en la boca del estómago.  
De repente, sintió algo sobre el dorso de su mano, justamente, la mano que caminaba sobre las cuerdas. Abrió los ojos, al tiempo que una media mueca se torcía en su boca ante el pensamiento de algo, o alguien más, caminando sobre una cuerda. Abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de lo borrosa que estaba su vista, y lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas.  
Bajó su instrumento, dejándolo sobre la mesa cercana en el centro del salón, y se llevó las manos en puños al pecho. Cerca de su corazón, con los puños apretando el metal que hasta ése momento había estado por debajo de la madera, a lo largo del violín abandonado, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, apretó aún más la flauta contra su cuerpo.

-Esta será la última vez. Ven a mí, Trowa, ven pronto para no olvidarnos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Está muy dramático? Por lo menos a mí me gustó. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, lo que deseen, son bienvenidos.  
(1) Una vez leí no recuerdo dónde, que hay una leyenda o una creencia acerca de que un hilo rojo está atado a los dedos meñiques de dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ahí donde estés**  
**  
Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Escrito:** Julio de 2005  
**Revisado:** Septiembre de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai, Sotsu Agency y Sunrise. Si Gundam Wing me perteneciera, los personajes femeninos tendrían carácter y no se dejarían llevar por el primero que se les atravesara.  
**Tiempo:** Después de Endless Waltz.  
**Parejas:** Trowa+Quatre  
**Clasificación:** Heavy angst, drama, shounen-ai  
**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai, no sé, estoy de ése humor.  
**N/A:** Sigue el angst. Adoro el angst. Este fanfic en general, lo leí y lo revisé yo misma, he ahí el por qué de la fecha, lo escribí entonces, y cuando ya me calmé, lo revisé. También tardé todos ésos meses en encontrar un buen título. Necesito un 'editor' que esté verdaderamente comprometido con el puesto.  
- ... - lo que se dice  
" ... " lo que se piensa

* * *

**  
Capítulo 2.**

Es el año 198 D.C., a inicios de la primavera.  
La guerra es aún el tema principal de cualquier conversación, los rumores sobre las vidas de los principales actores siguen escuchándose y pasando de boca en boca.  
La paz entre la Tierra y las Colonias se mantiene, se estira, a punto de romperse, pero sólo alcanza nuevas dimensiones.

"Yo puedo hacerlo solo"  
Mentira.  
Entonces y ahora, por más que lo intentara, no conseguía engañarse.  
Sobre la hierba, acostado contra un árbol miraba el circo a lo lejos. Había subido la colina cercana para observar la ciudad, las salidas de la misma y lo que la rodeaba, simples procedimientos de seguridad militar, que no había conseguido eliminar de su parte inconsciente que aún temía por los dejos de una vida en guerra.  
Desde hacía un año que su vida había cambiado drásticamente, no sólo había terminado de ser un soldado sin rumbo, sino que había descubierto parte de la vida que le había sido negada.  
¿Pero a qué precio?

"Me trae recuerdos"  
Caía la noche, y las luces de la carpa se encendieron mientras él bajaba de su observatorio hacia lo que sería su última función. Miraba el lugar con cierta tristeza vaga. Después de todo, el circo había sido casi un hogar para él. Había representado el lugar que tenía para volver después de la batalla. Un lugar en donde podía encontrar el cariño de una devota hermana, lo más que tenía por familia.  
Poco tiempo después de su regreso al circo hacía un año, llevados por la sospecha y los comentarios de la gente acerca de ciertos ademanes y gestos en común, Catherine y él habían decidido hacer la prueba, y correr el riesgo.  
Él sabía que fuera el que fuera el resultado, ella seguiría siendo su hermana, la persona a la que deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas.  
Mentira.  
No era la única.

- Ella es mi hermana.  
Los resultados de la prueba de ADN habían comprobado las sospechas, y así, él por fin podría tener una identidad propia.  
Catherine le había contado acerca de lo que ella lograba recordar, y lo que otras personas le habían contado acerca del ataque al lugar donde habían vivido hasta la fatídica invasión. Incluso le había revelado cuál era su verdadero nombre.

"No tengo nombre. Pero si me tienes que llamar de alguna forma, soy Trowa. Trowa Barton"  
Así lo había hecho. Sin importar lo que fuera a ocurrirle, había tomado el nombre y la suerte de un hombre muerto.  
Pensándolo así, en verdad había tenido mucha suerte a lo largo de su existencia. Perdió a su familia cuando pequeño, y no sólo eso, sino también la memoria de haberla tenido alguna vez.  
No sabría cuál era más triste, no recordar, o nunca haber tenido nada. De cualquier forma, había perdido, para más tarde, ser compensado con una vida entre mercenarios.  
En realidad no eran tan malas personas. Tenían metas fijas y él tenía un techo bajo el cual dormir, y comida en su estómago, pudo haber echado en falta el afecto de una familia, de haber sabido lo que era una, o de haber conocido cualquier tipo de afecto. Pero de nuevo, todo lo perdió.  
De cualquier forma, seguía sin echar de menos cualquier cosa que la guerra le hubiera arrebatado. Como lo había dicho aquella niña, estaba vacío. No tenía un nombre siquiera.  
Sin embargo, con la Operación Meteoro había llegado su momento, la oportunidad de su vida. Y no la dejó ir. Afortunadamente.  
Al igual que no dejaría ir aquél nombre, ya que con ésas cinco letras alguien lo conocía, esos sonidos se hacían música saliendo de aquella boca, y dejaban de ser robados al hacerlos suyos aquella misma boca.

"Vuelve a ser el Quatre de antes, ése es mi único deseo"  
Tras bambalinas, se cambió al atuendo que usaría para el acto de aquella noche. La ropa que había llevado hasta ése momento, la dejó sobre una silla, junto con el resto de sus cosas. No eran muchas, pero no podía llevar nada de más.  
¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Hacía ya más de dos años, y la respuesta flotaba en el espacio.  
Junto con su memoria, se habían escapado las sensaciones que la acompañaban. Si antes le era difícil expresarlas y actuar de acuerdo a sus emociones, después de su episodio con el Sistema Zero, todo le era tan nuevo de repente.  
Sin embargo... había algo más. Algo muy importante.  
Cuando recuperó los recuerdos, hubieron tres personas que se dio cuenta que habían influido en él especialmente.  
Heero, alguien con mucha fuerza, con la mente clara y enfocada a las misiones, alguien que sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que se esperaba de él, era la persona que le había enseñado un par de verdades importantes, alguien a quien podía admirar.  
Catherine, la primer persona que honestamente se preocupaba por él, alguien que no esperaba nada a cambio de su afecto, que le había enseñado lo que era la familia y que le había hecho sentirse necesario, que su vida era importante.  
Quatre, el último en aparecer en su mente, con aquella sonrisa generosa, la mirada reflejando su transparente inocencia, y supo de inmediato que ésa persona era la más importante, alguien a quien también deseaba proteger, y que a su vez lo protegió, alguien cuya alma había salvado y que lo había presentado con la suya, que no había pensado tener.

- ¿Piensas alguna vez en mí, Quatre?  
Se puso de pie y salió a la pista. Al recorrer la gradería con la mirada, se dio cuenta de lo llena que estaba la función aquella noche. La gente vitoreaba a los acróbatas del acto anterior, quienes agradecían con reverencias leves y sonrisas.  
Al salir, acompañado únicamente del león más joven, reciente adquisición del circo, como nunca, saludó al público. Demostró los resultados del entrenamiento con el león con unos cuantos trucos que nunca fallaban en acelerar el pulso a la audiencia, fascinada por su dominio de la situación.  
Esta noche, sin embargo, su propio pulso no hacía otra cosa que elevarse.  
Cada vez que volteaba, lo veía, sentado en primera fila, con ésos grandes ojos verde-azules viéndolo sólo a él.  
Al menos, le parecía verlo, que pasada la sorpresa, se daba cuenta de que aquél lugar estaba vacío. Justamente, los lugares que no estaban ocupados entre las personas, parecían llenarse cuando volteaba y lo imaginaba ahí.

"Él me está llamando"  
Lo había sentido desde entonces¿verdad?  
Que aquél niño, aunque no lo recordaba del todo, sabía que era alguien valioso. Tenían una conexión que no comprendía, pero había sentido vibrar dentro de sí mismo, algo que le advertía que no debía dejarlo ir.  
En su mente latía una luz, como diciéndole que si deseaba creer algo, ése era el momento, y la persona en quien debía confiar.  
No importaba que apenas lo hubiera conocido. Era algo que ya antes había sucedido, sabía que así era como debían ser las cosas.  
A ella le había parecido una locura, una simple obstinación contra la que no podía hacer nada.  
Pero para Trowa había sido como renacer y encontrar a su futuro una vez más. Un futuro con lágrimas de tristeza, de alegría, de arrepentimiento. Por él.  
Sin embargo, de alguna forma, no quería más llanto en ésa cara. Y menos aún quería ser el causante. Encontró que las lágrimas derramadas por su causa eran el trago más amargo de la vida de soldado, y si tan sólo tuviera la posibilidad de besarlas para hacerlas desaparecer, lo soportaría y lo pasaría con gusto renovado.  
Quería encontrar la forma en ser único frente a ésos ojos húmedos, verse reflejado en ellos cuando estuvieran claros.  
- Espérame, Quatre.  
Terminó el acto con una reverencia, y se apresuró fuera de la pista.

"Está llorando. Lo puedo escuchar desde aquí"  
De nuevo. No podía equivocarse, y de nada serviría negarlo, ni por más tiempo, ni ante otras personas. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la última vez que sintió cómo se desgarraban sus entrañas, cómo se detenía su corazón.  
Decir que casi rompe su ropa sería de lo más exacto, tanto de salida, como a la entrada. Pareciera que Trowa acabara de encontrar el motivo más poderoso para luchar en una guerra que había terminado.  
Como en aquellas ocasiones en el pasado, sentía la necesidad de su compañero, escuchaba el llamado de su alma pura, y de la suya propia, hinchándose con la pena de la distancia.  
Lo había comprendido todo, desde ese momento cuando había dicho que no quería perder más personas importantes para él, sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Me escuchas tú también?  
Dolor.  
¿Por qué dejaba que aquél que le había mostrado el origen de sus emociones sufriera de ésa manera? El haber pospuesto tanto tiempo aquello que más deseaba hacer... al mismo tiempo que un impulsor, era una carga extra, era su propia culpa, que tenía que desechar para llegar al sitio que estaba marcado para él.  
Tenía tanto qué contarle. Ahora lo entendía. Sabía el significado verdadero de tener un lugar al cual regresar, no sólo de tener que regresar a un lugar por una promesa.

- Resiste un poco más, Quatre.

* * *

**  
N/A:** No iba a dejar a Quatre sufriendo todo solo... así que me apresuré con éste capítulo. Al fin Trowa da señales de vida. Este capítulo y el anterior son más o menos de la misma longitud. Pero el Capítulo 3 será más largo... ¿Se reencontrarán¿Qué es lo que se tendrán que decir finalmente/n  
Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, recibirlos me alegra mucho y motiva a subir las cosas después de escribirlas. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ahí donde estés**

**Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Escrito:** Julio de 2005  
**Revisado:** Septiembre de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai, Sotsu Agency y Sunrise. Si Gundam Wing me perteneciera, créanme que no lo hubieran transmitido en horario infantil.  
**Tiempo:** Después de Endless Waltz.  
**Parejas:** Trowa+Quatre  
**Clasificación:** Heavy angst, drama, shounen-ai  
**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai, no sé, estoy de ése humor.  
**N/A:** Ahora sí, sucede algo en este capítulo. Por mucho, creo que es el que más me ha gustado.  
- ... - lo que se dice  
" ... " lo que se piensa

* * *

**  
Capítulo 3. **

"Esta será la última vez. Ven a mí, Trowa, ven pronto para no olvidarnos."

Otra duna. Desde hacía días que no veía otra cosa, pero no se detendría, ya estaba tan cerca, podía sentir cada vez con más fuerza los deseos de Quatre. Y a la vez estaba tan lejos, que podía sentir a su propio cuerpo reclamando descanso, pero su mente sabía que si se detenía no podría volver a retomar el paso, tan elevada era la temperatura.  
Aún se preguntaba por qué había elegido aquél medio para llegar a Quatre. Habría sido más sencillo aunque sea en automóvil, incluso en camello o a caballo. Pero había decidido recorrer medio desierto a pie. Era verdad que su condición física seguía mejorando, pero aquello tenía más qué ver con una prueba para sí mismo que con afanes de dificultarse la vida. Sólo esperaba no estar equivocado al dirigir sus pasos hacia la base a donde lo había llevado hacía tanto tiempo, era particularmente extraño para él pensar en algo así, después de todo¿no acertaba todas y cada una de las veces en que pelearon juntos para hacer el equipo más sincronizado¿No había acertado cuando tomó el transportador para alcanzar a Quatre aún sin sus memorias y lo reconoció en Sandrock¿No había acertado también en Libra cuando lo encontró después del duelo y lo sacó de aquella nave?

Hubo días, sin embargo, cuando se arrepentía con más fuerza, y ésos eran justamente aquellos cuando dejaba de sentir a Quatre. Nunca era por un largo tiempo, pero alcanzaba para hacerlo pensar lo peor. Claro que después, volvía con más fuerza, y eso hacía pensar a Trowa que tal vez estaba jugando con él para apresurarlo. O tal vez era que sus esperanzas se acortaban con cada día que pasaba.

* * *

"Resiste un poco más, Quatre."

Otro día. Desde que había lanzado al aire su deseo y promesa acerca de sus recuerdos, no podía evitar escuchar pasos a donde fuera en aquella casa. Cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sonreír y dar vuelta, pero se encontraba con un pasillo, una habitación, o jardines vacíos, y que lo que había escuchado, eran sus propios pasos.  
Quería saber si de alguna forma había sido posible que su voluntad llegara a Trowa. Tal vez, si tan sólo pudiera tomar el teléfono... pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo, ésa era una ventaja y una desventaja de viajar con un circo. O tal vez podría haberlo buscado, pero eso le parecía una intromisión, y no quería molestar a su amigo para satisfacer sus deseos, si no se comunicaba con él, que tenía cualquier número de líneas telefónicas, que incluso estaban pintadas en publicidad en cada lugar de la Tierra y las Colonias, era porque simplemente no quería saber de él. 

El sol salía y se ponía, y a pesar del tiempo que pasó, no deseaba cumplir su amenaza. Podía trabajar, sí, pero se trataba de un procedimiento establecido, de leer propuestas y aprobarlas o no, según los intereses de la compañía, y en ésos momentos, casi dejaba de sentir su corazón. Hasta que de nuevo terminaba, o alguna sombra le recordaba un peinado peculiar, y su corazón daba un salto.

* * *

No escuchó nada que lo alertara esa mañana.  
No hizo ninguna advertencia de su presencia.  
Solamente tiró de los pestillos a la vez.  
Y se abrieron las puertas del mundo. 

Ahí estaban de nuevo, mirándose fijamente, como nunca habían hecho.  
Notaron los leves cambios, uno aún más alto, mejor formado sin llegar a ser musculoso, aún con el cabello castaño sobre una mitad de su cara, los ojos verdes cansados por el viaje, aún llenos de tristeza, pero con otro mensaje al tiempo, un 'he vuelto' mezclando con arrepentimiento y esperanza. El otro había ganado altura aunque seguía mirándolo hacia arriba, en conjunto, conservaba su complexión, tal vez los hombros sí se habían ensanchado dándole un aire de elegancia del que no carecía de cualquier manera, y en sus ojos del color que hacía que el desierto se transformara en costa, se leía el 'te esperaba' que ambos conocían.

- He vuelto - finalmente las palabras sonaron en ambos pares de oídos. Y después de ellas, se dejó caer su gastada valija.  
- Te esperaba - murmuró Quatre al oído de Trowa, quien finalmente, rendido del viaje, se había dejado caer ligeramente sobre él.

Caía la tarde, y ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación, casi como en un momento en el pasado, cuando uno esperaba que el otro volviera en sí después de su última batalla en el espacio abierto. Sólo las posiciones estaban invertidas, era ahora Quatre quien estaba a la espera, aunque tenía que reconocer que su situación no era tan desesperada como había sido para Trowa tiempo atrás.  
Era de esperarse. Acostumbrado como estaba a territorios con algún tipo de vegetación constante, y temperaturas considerablemente más bajas, los días de viaje sobre la arena lo habían dejado exhausto.  
Pasaron algunas horas, durante las cuales Quatre no se había atrevido a separarse de aquella cama, sentado en un sillón a su lado, se inclinaba con la barbilla descansando en su mano, y el codo sobre una rodilla, mientras repasaba las facciones del hombre que finalmente había vuelto a su vida, de la persona a quien más quería. A ratos, sintió un hormigueo en sus ojos, pero se contuvo, no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera en su contemplación.  
Finalmente, sus ojos fueron correspondidos.  
- Hola extraño - dijo.  
- Hola - respondió el recién despierto, mientras intentaba incorporarse a una posición sentada.  
- Descansa, Trowa, lo necesitas - y aunque era verdad, no se acercó para impedirle el movimiento.  
- Hay algo... he venido para decirte algo.  
- Lo sé. Pero por ahora sólo permíteme estos momentos.  
Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos enteros, en los que sólo se habían mirado, casi seguros de que el único sonido que alcanzaban era el de un corazón latiendo. Uno solo.  
- Te traeré algo de comer, debes estar hambriento.  
- Un poco.  
Quatre salió de la habitación, sonriendo de nuevo.

Llegó a la cocina, y sentía que así había sido por largo tiempo, el estar juntos con tanta comodidad.  
Buscó en las repisas de las alacenas, en el armario de víveres, y en el refrigerador, encontrándose con la noticia de que pronto debería ir a hacer las compras. Había pasado ahí desde principios de año y antes no había repuesto lo que se había consumido cuando se ocultaba ahí del enemigo, y ya se comenzaba a notar un cierto abandono en la propiedad.  
Hizo sopa, sabía que cuando alguien estaba enfermo o en cama eso era lo que debía tomar, al menos así se lo habían dicho sus hermanas y varias veces estuvo en ésa situación, sólo que le había tocado comer más veinte platos al día. Por eso sabía que aunque la sopa no fuera en sí una cura, sí lo eran la preocupación y las atenciones. Se aseguró de que la sopa estuviera caliente y tuviera buen sabor. Pensaba acompañarla con pan y algo con proteínas, seguramente las necesitaba. Tal vez pescado, o carne salada...

Presión. La sintió rodeándolo.  
Pero era reconfortante. La presión de un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con una mano sobre su costado derecho. La presión de otro brazo a través de su pecho, de hombro a hombro, con la otra mano sujetando el izquierdo. La leve presión sobre su cuello de una sien castaña.  
Si al principio se había tensado por la sorpresa, ahora sentía como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

Trowa no había podido esperar, y cuando al encontrar a su compañero lo vio haciendo esas tareas simples, dedicada y devotamente, sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor, no lo pudo evitar. Prácticamente había olvidado respirar. Debía tenerlo más cerca, fuera sólo para asegurarse de que estaban ahí.  
Silenciosamente, avanzando con pasos cuán largos alcanzaba, libró la distancia, y antes de poder soltar el aire, lo tenía entre sus brazos.  
Pensó que había sido un error, cuando Quatre se irguió, pero más pronto sintió cómo se recargaba contra él, y soltando la cuchara subió sus manos hasta tocar y sujetar el brazo que cruzaba por el pecho, la fuerza que ejercía era mínima.  
Con la frente recargada en el hombro, comenzó.  
- Quatre...  
- ¿Por qué? - pero fue interrumpido.  
- ¿Por qué que?  
- ¿Por qué has venido hasta ahora¿Por qué has tardado tanto?  
- Porque el amor no es suficiente.

Dándose vuelta, Quatre se separó del abrazo empujando a Trowa, poniendo la distancia de sus propios brazos entre ellos, ya que había quedado de espaldas a la estufa.  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- Que el amor no es suficiente.

No lo podía creer... ahí estaba él, pensando que ya todo saldría bien, que todo seguiría el curso que había tenido establecido en su mente, que en el mundo real las fantasías podían existir.  
No lo podía creer, y comenzó a reír. Leve y sarcástica, sólo era para evitar echarse a llorar.  
- Muy creído te lo tienes... ¿de dónde sacas que yo siento así por ti de entre toda la gente?  
- Te escuché.  
Lo había escuchado, y aún así no había hecho nada, no le dijo nada.  
- Escuché cuando estabas en Sandrock aquella vez. - siguió Trowa - Escuché cómo me llamabas, que por alguna razón, me necesitabas.  
- ¿Y entonces, todo éste tiempo...?  
- Yo no tenía pasado entonces. No sabía cómo debía actuar, estaba volviendo a aprender de mí. De todas formas, te seguí, porque algo dentro de mí me hizo ver que si podía saber lo que sentías, era por una razón.  
- No sabía que me habías escuchado.  
Quatre no podía relajarse, aunque había bajado sus brazos, había más que tenía que preguntar.  
- En Libra ¿también sucedió? Quiero decir¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?  
- Sólo te encontré. Creo que los dos tuvimos suerte.  
- ¿Pasó lo mismo ahora? De entre todos los lugares donde pude haber estado¿cómo escogiste venir aquí?  
- Sentí de nuevo que me llamabas. Así que seguí tu mensaje, tenía que verte, y pensé que sería lógico buscar desde el principio, aunque no hubiera sabido a dónde ir si no te encontraba en este lugar.

Siguió un momento incómodo de silencio. Al menos para Quatre era incómodo, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Trowa, éste mantenía su calma habitual.  
- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
- Ahora estoy aquí.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - miró en otra dirección, no podía ser...  
- Estoy aquí contigo ahora, y estaré contigo mañana. Y si me dejas, estaré contigo el tiempo que quieras tenerme.  
- ¿En... en serio? - Quatre cerró los ojos para evitar descubrirse - Trowa, no prometas lo que no puedes cumplir.  
- Tengo unas cosas qué contarte. ¿Podemos comer algo?  
Quatre sonrió, recordando lo que había quedado sobre la estufa a sus espaldas.

* * *

**  
N/A:**Pasó algo¿no es verdad?  
¿Ya vieron por qué puse que es shounen-ai y no yaoi?  
No quiero salirme del canon, o hacerlo lo menos posible. Ya están ahí, juntos de nuevo donde todo comenzó... pero éste no es el final. El siguiente capítulo sí lo será.  
¿Lo será? Depende... 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ahí donde estés**

**Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Escrito (inicio):** Julio de 2005  
**Escrito (final):** Septiembre de 2005  
**Revisado:** Septiembre de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai, Sotsu Agency y Sunrise. Si Gundam Wing me perteneciera, tal vez tendría algo para dar si me demandan por lo que escribo.  
**Tiempo:** Después de Endless Waltz.  
**Parejas:** Trowa+Quatre  
**Clasificación:** Angst, drama, shounen-ai  
**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai, no sé, estoy de ése humor.  
**N/A:** Pensaba escribir dos finales diferentes a éste fic, de hecho, ya estaban terminados los dos. Eso en julio. Ahora después de la revisión, he optado por un tercer final único, tomando uno de los dos y cambiándolo. Es un poco más corto que los primeros capítulos (que de hecho abarcan lo mismo) y definitivamente más corto que el 3, pero no veo razón por la cual tenga que alargarse la historia. Y tal vez haga una saga como continuación.

- ... - lo que se dice  
" ... " lo que se piensa

* * *

**  
Capítulo 4.**

- ¿Entonces en verdad es tu hermana?  
- Sí, ésas pruebas no pueden equivocarse.  
- ¡Increíble! Todo el tiempo habían estado juntos sin saberlo. Aunque se podía ver el parecido a veces. Y lo que es más¡ambos terminaron participando en el mismo acto! No sólo en el mismo circo...  
Ése era el Quatre que conocía, el que le gustaba ver, el que sonreía como nadie, y ahora, únicamente para él. Trowa sonrió por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de la nueva expresión que tenía Quatre.  
- Pero Trowa, no quiero separarte de tu familia, ahora que la has encontrado, no quiero quitarte algo tan importante - fruncía el entrecejo en una mezcla de intranquilidad y tristeza. por más adorable que fuera el gesto, no iba a dejarlo así.  
- No pienses eso, yo decidí venir y Catherine lo comprende. No va a venir a reclamar de nuevo que dejes en paz a su hermano, hablé con ella antes de salir.  
Quatre no se veía muy convencido.  
- Si lo que estás pensando es lo que dije acerca de tener un lugar al cual regresar, no te equivocas. Le había prometido volver con ella después de pelear, y cumplí.Ahí no era el lugar que teníapara regresar, sólo un lugar al que tenía que regresar.Ahora es... en realidad, un lugar alcual deseo regresar... ahora queestoy aquí... contigo...  
Quatre sonrió, y se puso en pie de nuevo. Extendió su mano hacia Trowa.

- Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.  
Tomó el ofrecimiento de Quatre, y salieron de aquella habitación.  
El dueño de casa apretó aún más la mano que sostenía,  
- ¡Ven Trowa¡Más rápido!  
Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, llegaron al jardín central cuando la noche se había cerrado por completo. Trowa apenas podía distinguir dónde pisaba, pero era obvio que Quatre conocía de memoria su refugio. Así que decidió dejarse guiar por la mano que tenía presa de la suya, y la risa que escuchaba al frente, lo contagió después de unos momentos. Y de pronto notó algo en mitad de la noche, había algo que brillaba aún en ésa profunda oscuridad añil del desierto.  
De pronto, Quatre se detuvo, y Trowa estuvo a punto de chocar contra él. Sintió su mano libre de nuevo, y supo que aquello que había distinguido era el mismo Quatre. Tal vez fuera simplemente por su cabello rubio. Pero de cualquier forma, había sido lo que lo había mantenido con la vista al frente.  
- No te muevas, voy a encender las luces.  
- ¿Quatre?  
Fiel a su palabra, se alumbró el lugar, haciendo que Trowa tuviera que cerrar los ojos antes de acostumbrarse.  
Cuando pudo mirar a su alrededor  
- Estamos aquí de nuevo.  
- ¿Recuerdas? Creo que fue aquí donde empecé a sentir por ti. - dijo Quatre, avanzando hacia el centro del salón, a la mesa donde había abandonado su violín hacía días.  
- Entonces había algo que me decía que estaba bien actuar como lo hice. Y a la vez, ése algo se sentía bien de hacerlo.  
Trowa había llegado al lado de Quatre, y reconoció junto al violín, la flauta que había tomado aquél día.

- Vámonos de aquí Trowa. - se escuchó antes de que el aludido pudiera alcanzar el instrumento.  
- ¿Por qué quieres irte?  
- Son demasiados recuerdos. - Quatre tomó la mano de Trowa que había extendido hacia la mesa, - Hay que ir a un lugar donde podamos empezar de nuevo, quiero recordarte en otras situaciones. Vamos a donde haya gente, quiero que nos vean, quiero que todos en la Tierra y las Colonias sepan que estamos juntos.  
- Haré lo que tú quieras¿pero estás seguro?  
- Sí, quiero ser feliz contigo, y quiero que todos lo vean, que todos sepan que estamos juntos y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.  
- Quatre - utilizando la mano que estaba sujeta, Trowa lo atrajo hacia sí. No hablaba mucho, pero sus acciones siempre lo habían mostrado todo, a veces, más de lo que deseaba.  
Pero ahora no era ocasión para guardarse nada, y así, rodeó a Quatre completamente, por encima de sus brazos, e inclinándose, hundió el rostro en su cuello. Sintió cómo las manos de Quatre lo tocaban por la parte baja de su espalda, y lo jalaba aún más, cuerpo con cuerpo, a todo lo largo.  
Un beso. Ahí donde estaba, en el cuello de Quatre. ¿Podría considerarse un beso como ese como el primero? No importaba. En ésos momentos, sólo importaba el espacio entre uno y otro, un espacio que tendría que cerrarse, eventualmente. Era algo por lo que tenían que trabajar. Juntos.  
- Vámonos entonces.

* * *

Días después, un noticiario:  
- Aún se ignora el paradero de Quatre Winner, dueño de Empresas Winner, responsables de la explotación de satélites de recursos naturales. Ejecutivos de la empresa han reportado en conferencia de presa sus sospechas acerca de un posible secuestro. Los familiares no han hecho mayorescomentarios al respecto, después de las declaraciones iniciales en las cuales mencionan su preocupación por el asunto. 

- ¿A dónde has ido ahora Trowa? - Catherine se acerca al televisor y lo apaga, - Realmente, estás loco. Si has hecho lo que estoy pensando...  
Salió de la carpa con la intención de alimentar a los animales. Sonreía.

* * *

**  
N/A: **¡FIN! No sé a ustedes, pero a mí sí me gustó. Es bastante más corto que los capítulos anteriores, pero no creo que necesite decirse más.  
¿A dónde habrán ido? No lo sé aún, pero seguramente están felices. Están juntos.  
¿Es necesario saberlo? Tal vez... de que lo sea será consecuencia mi siguiente fic. Esta decidido, haré una saga completa. Espero para los siguientes incluir a los demás pilotos, lo merecen, me agradan mucho. De hecho, tuve que apresurar el subir éste capítulo para poder seguir adelante con lo siguiente. 


End file.
